mordkoptam_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Sigmund and a Baseballist
Sigmund and a baseballist (org. Zygmunt i Bejsbolista) ''is a series co - created by Mordkopotam and Wladzio999, in which both creators were responsible for their own half of the story. Series tells a story about a green alien Sigmund and his close human friend Baseballist ''(real name unknown). STORY Chapter One or How they met The story begins in some lonely college, where Baseballist does study. No one in the college does know his real name, nor the face. It's all due to a baseball helmet, which Baseballist wears all the time, and from which his nickname comes from. Then Sigmund, who has earlier crashed in his spaceship in Area 51 arrives in the college, where he joins Baseballist in his room, which is only free room for him to live in. They slowly build a close friendship based mainly on co - building a time machine, '''a prototype of which Baseballist couldn't finish alone. The chapter ends when Sigmund and his pal finish building a final version of the '''time machine, and walk into it to start their time journeys. Chapter Two or The story goes on Sigmund and Baseballist visit many time periods travelling in the time machine, like ancient Egypt, etc. In every single journey '''Baseballist's helmet '''changes its form and looks different. Chapter Three or Mistresses and warriors The two continiues time travels. they also build their own corporation called ZIB, '''which from now on is their official workplace, which is mainly focused on producing inventions connected with '''army. Sigmund manages to find another representative of his species, '''which, after a few dates, he marries. Baseballist is doing the same with '''his girlfriend, which is the only person to know the face and name of the Baseballist. '''A few months later, both Sigmund and Baseballist have kids, '''Matty and Przemek. A few years later they are found to be genius inventors, as they invent a button to turn the sun off. '''From that moment on, the two coworks highly with their kids, who build the '''ZIB Main Transport Vehicle (ZIBMTV), '''based highly on ''Tydirium shuttle'' from ''Star Wars.'' Chapter Four or While remembering the past The two travels in time to '''1944 Warsaw while The Warsaw Uprising is happening. They meet their grand - grand - grandfathers, Bushair '''and '''Ninja. The relatives fight aganist Nazi Germans in the occupied Warsaw. They tell Sigmund and his pal to never forget the history, '''and to make them some '''graves in the "new, better world". The two gets back to their times and makes the graves of Bushair and Ninja while remembering the past. Chapter Five or The beginning of Food Wars The four (the two and their kids) is kidnapped by the forces of the two's main enemy, The Kid '''while travelling with '''Vlad the treasure Hunter. '''As the four '''manages to escape the prison, Vlad doesn't and is''' kept in a cage that slowly is getting deeper and deeper to the hole filled with lava'. ''Chapter Six or The Food Wars: in progress The four makes a plan to get Vlad back, which involves splitting up, where Sigmund and his son Przemek would rescue Vlad from The Kid's HQ 'and 'Baseballist and Matty would lead an army's offensive on The Foodland, where The Kid's HQ lies. '''After entering the '''Foodland's territory, Baseballist realizes, that the normal army's weaponry doesn't work there. Chapter Seven or The Food Wars: Ending Sigmund and Przemek rescue Vlad, while he is halfly drown in lava. 'Meanwhile, 'Baseballist and Matty after building new battle equipment from food, lead a battle aganist The Kid's forces, '''which they '''win. Chapter Eight or The Great Rebuild As a result of uselessness of much of the ZIB equipment on the battlefield, the four needs to invent some new stuff, what they do. CHARACTERS Sigmund Green Alien. Doesn't usually wear chlotes or he wears only shorts, which may cause in the fact that he doesn't like to show all of his body. Baseballist Regular human. Wears shorts and a random - colour T - shirt, often with a carbon chestplate armor and of course his baseball helmet. Matty '' Baseballist's son. Wears a baseball helmet just like his father, but he '''occasionally takes it off'. He usually wears a red T - shirt and shorts, and a jetpack on his back. Przemek's best friend. Przemek Sigmund's son. also a green alien, who wears a white - blue striped T - shirt and shorts, also having jetpack on his back. Vlad Vladimirovitch The treasure hunter A regular Russian human, wearing a bulletproof armor and shorts, also having a huge backpack on his back. The Kid Genetically Modified Human. He looks like a 2 - year - old child despite having over 30 years. Bushair Sigmund's grand - grand - grandfather, who fought in The Warsaw Uprising. Has a soldier's uniform and very bushy, red hair. Ninja Japanese ninja warrior, Baseballist's grand - grand - grandfather. Fought in The Warsaw Uprising. Has a ninja suit. < back to main >